Un segundo
by Muselina Black
Summary: Un segundo es todo lo que se necesita para cambiar toda tu historia. Eso, y sacudirte los prejuicios ajenos que llevas tanto tiempo acarreando sobre tus hombros. Para MeriAnne Black.


_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de Rowling. Yo no soy ni rubia, ni vivo en Edimburgo (aún)._

_Tengo que confesar que después de "Mi Bella Bruja", nunca pensé que fuera a escribir otro Dramione. Ya había sacado lo que tenía que contar acerca de ellos y creía que no había nada más. Pero mientras decidía un regalo para MeriAnne Black, una de nuestras moderadoras más jóvenes, se me ocurrió esta idea. Es para ti, Meri. Y para todos los que quieran leerla._

_Es básicamente, un WI. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Draco hubiera desafiado a su familia en la Mansión Malfoy?_

_Espero que te guste y lo disfrutes, que yo también disfruté al hacerlo._

**Un segundo**

El aliento caliente de Bellatrix rozaba la cara de Hermione con cada palabra que soltaba la mortífaga. Hermione cerró los ojos, esperando que todo acabara. El dolor le impedía respirar, aplastándole los pulmones. Podía sentir su piel desgarrada, la sangre corriendo por sus brazos y la cara. Sabía que en cualquier momento su dolor sería tanto que dejaría de sentirlo.

Sólo podía esperar que eso fuera cuanto antes.

—¡Dímelo! ¡Asquerosa sangre sucia! —gritaba la bruja en su oído. Hermione sólo quería que se detuviera. Ni siquiera era capaz de recordar la pregunta. Quería que terminara. Que los gritos, el dolor y la sangre acabaran.

—¡Expelliarmus! —escuchó y sintió que el peso de Bellatrix desaparecía de encima de ella. Por un momento, la joven no entendió lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos, pero no logró distinguir nada a su alrededor. Todo estaba borroso, como nublado por el dolor. Se oían más gritos y maldiciones que volaban de lado a lado de la estancia, aunque ella no sabía quiénes estaban peleando. Intentó moverse para apartarse del tumulto, pero el dolor fue demasiado.

De repente, sólo hubo silencio.

—Granger, Granger. —Alguien estaba inclinado a su lado. La voz se le hacía familiar, aunque no lograba ubicarla exactamente—. Joder, Granger. No te desmayes ahora. ¿Me escuchas?

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente, esperando que eso le ayudara a ver con más claridad. El que estaba a su lado era Malfoy, y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Hermione decidió que estaba inconsciente y soñando, porque esa era la única forma de que Draco Malfoy estuviera ayudándola.

—Joder, Granger, muévete de una puta vez —dijo Malfoy de nuevo y la cogió del brazo. Echándoselo sobre los hombros, la ayudó a incorporarse—. Ven, vamos a buscar a Potter y compañía.

Hermione estaba muy mareada como para mantener su sentido de la orientación en los pasillos de la enorme mansión. Al menos Malfoy conocía su hogar lo suficiente como para poder moverse con rapidez. Bajaron muchas escaleras hasta llegar a un sótano que olía a humedad.

—¡Hermione! —la chica escuchó la voz de Ron en la oscuridad—. ¿Qué mierda está haciendo Malfoy aquí?

—Salvándote el culo, Weasley. Así que cállate antes de que me arrepienta —gruñó Malfoy, al tiempo que abría la puerta de la celda—. Supongo que estas son sus varitas —añadió, tendiéndoles las varitas que les habían quitado los carroñeros.

—Malfoy, ¿nos estás ayudando? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí, claro que sí. Vamos, Potter, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Espera un momento. Dobby va a venir a buscarnos.

—¿Dobby? ¿Ése elfo loco? No puedo creer que pongas tu vida en las manos de ese bicho.

—Para que sepas, Malfoy, ese elfo vale diez como tú.

—Ya, lo que digas. Podría apurarse, ya que estamos —gruñó Malfoy—. ¿Y qué es eso? —añadió apuntando a un bulto que apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad.

—Colagusano… —Ron se detuvo a mitad de la oración. Los cuatro chicos se miraron. Se escuchaban pasos y gritos en los pisos superiores.

—¡Deténganlos! ¡Que no escapen! ¡El señor los quiere con vida!

—¿Dónde está ese puto elfo?

—¡Están en las mazmorras!

Hermione miró a su alrededor. No había ningún lugar donde ocultarse, ni nada por el estilo. Si los mortífagos llegaban a ellos, estaban fritos de cualquier forma. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca y los cuatro chicos estaban absolutamente petrificados en sus puestos. Hermione agradeció que Malfoy le hubiera devuelto su varita y la estrechó con fuerza. Estaba dispuesta a defenderse como fuera.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué carajo estás haciendo?

El grito heló la sangre de Hermione. Después de haberse pasado una eternidad escuchando esa voz en su oreja, no podía evitarlo. Bellatrix Lestrange estaba parada en la entrada al pasillo de las mazmorras, mirando a su sobrino como si no comprendiese nada.

Antes de que nadie alcanzara a reaccionar, un fuerte «crack» resonó en el pasillo. Delante de ellos apareció Dobby.

—Ya está, Harry Potter. Ahora me toca llevarlos a ustedes.

Harry y Ron se apresuraron en acercarse al elfo. Pero Bellatrix pareció comprender las intenciones de los muchachos y alzó su varita hacia ellos. Harry y Ron lograron esquivar el rayo rojo que despidió la varita y Hermione hizo lo propio saltando hacia un lado. Dobby miró a Bellatrix, que se había detenido ante ellos, como evaluando cuál era la siguiente jugada. Más pasos resonaron en las mazmorras. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, como si estuviera esperando a que alguien hiciera algo. Los pasos arriba se hacían más fuertes.

Tenían que hacer algo. Ya.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

El que había lanzado el hechizo había sido el propio Draco Malfoy. Bellatrix cayó de espaldas, perdiendo su varita. El tiempo volvió a acelerarse. Hermione sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! —gritó Ron—. ¡Dobby!

—¡Malfoy! —gritó Hermione, obligando al chico, que estaba parado mirando su varita, a mirarla—. Ven con nosotros —añadió, tendiéndole la mano.

En ese momento, un grupo de mortífagos irrumpió en las mazmorras. Malfoy cogió la mano que le tendía Hermione y se acercó al elfo doméstico.

Antes de desaparecer, lo único que Hermione pudo ver fue a Bellatrix lanzando algo en su dirección.

-o-

Lo siguiente que sintió fue agua en su rostro. Agua y arena mojada. Se incorporó como pudo y vio que habían llegado a una playa que no conocía. Ron la ayudó a levantarse, tendiéndole la mano. Harry estaba unos metros más allá, en cuclillas en la arena mojada. Sus amigos corrieron junto a él, viendo que Harry tenía entre sus brazos a Dobby. Hermione ahogó un grito al ver que la vieja camiseta que Dobby usaba a modo de túnica estaba manchada de sangre.

—¿Qué pasó?

Harry no le contestó.

—Dobby, vas a estar bien —dijo al elfo, que estaba respirando con dificultad—. Dobby, ¿me escuchas? Vas a estar bien, tienes que aguantar un momento, sólo un poco más.

Hermione sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Era demasiado injusto. Dobby los había ayudado. Ron la abrazó con cuidado. Él también estaba llorando, aunque trataba de no hacer ruido.

—Harry… Potter… —musitó el elfo con dificultad. Hermione escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Ron. Era demasiado. Demasiado injusto, demasiado cruel—. Harry Potter… es… un… héroe.

—Tú también lo eres, Dobby. Nos salvaste allá en Malfoy Manor —dijo Harry, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrima y la voz estrangulada por el llanto—. Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo —añadió mientras intentaba levantarse torpemente.

—No… Dobby tiene que irse. ¿Harry Potter se quedará con Dobby hasta el final?

Harry asintió, intentando esbozar una sonrisa valiente y sin lograrlo. Dobby, sin embargo, sonrió.

Pronto, los únicos sonidos que se escucharon fueron el viento y las olas.

-o-

—Ya estás _despiegta_. —Hermione tuvo que esforzarse para abrir los ojos e incorporarse en la cama. Después de tanto tiempo durmiendo en una carpa junto a Harry y Ron, era extraño estar de nuevo en una cama como la gente. Fleur se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la frente—. Y ya no tienes _fiebgue_ —añadió—. ¿_Pog_ qué no bajas a _desayunag_ con el _guesto_?

Hermione asintió débilmente y Fleur le pasó una bata rosada y esponjosa. La chica no pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde la había sacado, porque no se parecía al tipo de ropa que Fleur, siempre elegante, usaba habitualmente. Pero era cómoda y suave, y Hermione agradecía poder tener algo así.

En el pequeño comedor de Shell Cottage estaban reunidos todos los demás. Ron, Harry, Dean, Luna y Bill. El señor Ollivander y Griphook seguían descansando en las habitaciones del segundo piso.

—¿Dónde está Malfoy?

—Afuera. Salió apenas nosotros llegamos —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros—. Espero que no huya a decirle a su padre dónde estamos.

—No creo que haga eso… —dijo Hermione, aunque le costó entender de dónde salían esas palabras—. Le voy a llevar una taza de té o algo —añadió acercándose a la mesa y cogiendo la cajita del té.

—¿Por qué? Si quiere algo, que venga a buscarlo.

—¡Ron! Él me salvó ayer. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él.

Vio que la mirada de Ron se dirigía a su antebrazo, donde Bellatrix había dejado grabada su huella, y que el muchacho bajaba la mirada. Ron siempre había sido así, impulsivo. Pero también sabía cuándo había que pedir disculpas. Hermione le acarició el hombro más cercano a ella y le sonrió. Ella también había pensado lo peor acerca de Malfoy y resultaba que se había equivocado completamente. O al menos, en parte.

Terminó de preparar la taza de té y salió por la puerta de la cocina. Malfoy estaba sentado en una roca, mirando el mar.

—Pensé que podías querer algo para desayunar —musitó ella a modo de saludo, tendiéndole la taza de té. Para su sorpresa Malfoy no le devolvió un insulto ni nada por el estilo. Se limitó a coger la taza con un gesto de la cabeza.

El gesto no había sido de rechazo, como Hermione se hubiera esperado de Draco unos meses atrás. Eso la animó un poco.

—Gracias por lo de ayer.

—No hay de qué.

—Claro que sí, Malfoy. Te enfrentaste a tu tía por salvarnos a nosotros. Di lo que quieras, pero… eso fue muy valiente.

—Y estúpido —dijo él con sorna.

—También. Pero concentrémonos en lo bueno —dijo ella esbozando una sonrisa. Malfoy la miró de reojo y volvió a mirar el horizonte—. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —El chico no contestó y Hermione decidió tomar eso como una afirmación y se aventuró—: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Malfoy no le respondió enseguida. Se demoró unos minutos en contestar, como si la respuesta necesitara ser pensada cuidadosamente.

—Porque estoy podrido, Granger. Podrido de ver a mi familia sufriendo por malas decisiones, podrido de ver la maldad de todo el mundo. ¿Sabes? Hace unos días tuve que ver como mataban a una familia. Y fue una mierda, porque lo único que pude pensar fue que era una suerte que yo no fuera uno de ellos. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que algo estaba jodidamente mal.

Hermione pensó en hacer algún comentario sarcástico acerca de la repentina consciencia que había demostrado tener Malfoy, pero la expresión grave en el rostro del muchacho la disuadió. Estaba diciendo la verdad.

En ese momento, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y Harry y Ron salieron de la casa. Se acercaron a la roca donde estaban los otros dos. El primero en hablar fue Harry, después de aclararse la garganta como si lo que quería decir fuese difícil de explicar.

—Malfoy, gracias por lo de ayer. Te debemos una —dijo tendiéndole la mano al otro chico. Malfoy lo miró por unos momentos y estrechó la mano que Harry le tendía.

—Bill dijo que si querías, podías quedarte un tiempo aquí. Escuchamos en la radio que te están buscando. Parece que a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado no le hizo mucha gracia el numerito que armaste en tu casa —dijo Ron. Hermione le sonrió, porque sabía perfectamente que decir eso le había costado mucho.

—¿En serio? Genial, justo lo que me hacía falta —masculló Malfoy. No era muy claro si se refería al ofrecimiento o a lo de su búsqueda por parte de sus viejos camaradas.

—Bueno, puedes hacer eso o salir del país. Bill me dijo que la Orden está ayudando a gente a escapar de los mortífagos.

—No.

Los tres chicos miraron a Malfoy como si estuviera loco. ¿Pretendía quedarse en Inglaterra, aún sabiendo que los mortífagos estaban detrás de él? Era una locura. Una cosa era que Harry se quedara ahí, era lo que tenía que hacer. Pero Malfoy no tenía obligaciones.

—Malfoy, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

—No me iré. Mis padres siguen bajo las garras de ese cabrón —dijo Malfoy con fiereza—. Yo me quedo.

—Es una locura —comentó Harry.

—Mira quién lo dice, Potter. Te recuerdo que tú eres el enemigo número uno. ¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo aquí todavía? Si tuvieras medio gramo de cerebro, ya estarías al otro lado del mundo. Así que no te metas en mi decisión.

Harry rodó los ojos. Seguro que sabía que no había demasiado que discutir con Malfoy.

—Hermione, ¿no quieres entrar? Hace frío —dijo Ron, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. Ella asintió, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy. Por primera vez en su vida, sentía pena por él. Siempre había pensado que era un cretino creído y pagado de sí mismo. Pero ahora… veía a un chico como ella. Un chico con miedos y angustias.

Todo eso era demasiado para ellos. Eran apenas niños, no soldados en una maldita guerra.

-o-

—Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar —dijo Bill al tiempo que entraba al living donde Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban ocupados hablando entre susurros. Los tres se dieron media vuelta y lo interrogaron con la mirada—. Es Malfoy.

Hermione no tuvo dudas de lo que el hermano de Ron les venía a proponer. Ella misma lo había pensado muchas veces, pero no estaba segura de cuál era la mejor forma de exponerlo. Después de todo, Malfoy la había salvado y no quería ofenderlo.

—Ya sé que los salvó y está bien que le agradezcan por eso —empezó a decir Bill mientras tomaba una silla y la daba vuelta para sentarse con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo—. Pero no creo que debamos confiar en él a tontas y locas —añadió.

Los chicos asintieron. La verdad era que no sería primera vez que Malfoy engañaba a alguien. Pero era un tema un tanto delicado para tratarlo con el chico.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? —preguntó Harry. Hermione miró a su amigo y no pudo evitar suspirar al ver lo mucho que había cambiado en los últimos meses. Se veía más grande, más adulto, más maduro. Aunque ella sabía que seguía siendo Harry, no podía evitar verlo de otra forma.

—Le voy a pedir que haga un juramento inquebrantable —explicó el dueño de casa—. Quería que ustedes lo supieran. No tienen que ser testigos ni nada. De hecho, creo que le ofreceré hacerlo a solas. A lo mejor así es menos violento para él.

Los tres asintieron. La verdad era que esa era la mejor solución que cualquiera de ellos podía tener. Pedirle a Malfoy que jurara no hacerle daño a nadie de la casa, ni hacerlo de forma indirecta, era una jugada muy inteligente.

Esa noche, Bill llegó a la cocina seguido de Malfoy. El chico estaba muy serio, pero cuando Fleur le ofreció un poco de sopa de cebollas, incluso le sonrió. Por la mirada de Bill, Hermione supo que Malfoy había accedido a hacer el juramento. Tomó nota de ser más amable con él en el futuro. Podía ser que él la hubiera tratado fatal durante años, pero todo el mundo se merecía una segunda oportunidad.

Incluso Draco Malfoy, por increíble que sonara.

-o-

—Tenemos que entrar en Gringotts —dijo Harry. Los tres estaban en el living de Bill y Fleur, hablando en susurros. Aunque Malfoy no había dado señales de querer escapar ni nada por el estilo, todavía no se sentían seguros acerca de él.

—¿A Gringotts? Es una locura.

—Sí, pero es lo único que puede funcionar. Dices que la escuchaste hablar de algo en su bóveda en Gringotts.

—Parecía estar aterrada de que hubiéramos entrado.

—Entonces sí, tenemos que entrar —repitió Harry—. Seguro que Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado le dio un Horrocrux para que lo guardara. Se supone que ella es de su círculo de confianza.

Hermione suspiró. Sabía que Harry tenía toda la razón del mundo, pero eso no evitaba que el plan fuera una locura.

—Bueno… tenemos a Bill y a Griphook aquí. Ellos deberían poder decirnos cómo moverse por el banco —concedió, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero eso nos deja con el problema de cómo vamos a entrar.

—Tenemos pelo de Bellatrix… —sugirió Ron. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de la chica, añadió—: Tu sweater, el que llevabas en… Malfoy Manor… Tiene que haber quedado algo ahí, ¿no?

—A menos que lo hayan lavado.

—Estaba tan roto que Fleur decidió dejarlo como un trapo para limpiar. Está tirado en una cesta en la cocina —respondió Ron.

Hermione asintió. Eso ya solucionaba algo. Ningún elfo se atrevería a negarse a Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque la idea de usar su imagen le parecía muy desagradable. Si no fuera porque era la única opción que tenían, se habría negado categóricamente.

—¿De dónde vamos a sacar poción multijugos? —preguntó Harry, que estaba sentado en el sofá—. Si mal no recuerdo, se demora dos semanas en prepararse.

—Un mes —lo corrigió Hermione, sin poderse contener.

—Todavía nos queda algo de la que le robamos a Moody —dijo Hermione, poniéndose colorada. La verdad era que aún se sentía culpable por haber hecho eso. Lo haría de nuevo sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no podía quitarse la sensación de haber algo hecho algo terrible—.Pero no creo que haya para más de una dosis.

—Vale. ¿Qué otra cosa podemos usar para disfrazarnos?

—Transformaciones, básicamente. Podemos alterar la apariencia de alguien. No sé cómo cambiar la voz, pero podemos inventar algo que explique eso.

—Yo puedo someterme a eso —dijo Ron—. Harry debería ir con la capa de invisibilidad. En caso de que todo falle, da igual que nos atrapen a nosotros —añadió encogiéndose de hombros—. Y él va a poder huir.

—Ron… —Hermione sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al escuchar hablar así a su amigo—. No digas eso. No…

—Harry es más importante de lo que yo jamás voy a ser —dijo Ron, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Y sabes que prefiero que me atrapen a mí que a él.

Hermione quiso sonreír, pero fue incapaz. Ella no se veía dispuesta a perder a ninguno de sus amigos. Simplemente no sería capaz de hacerlo. Estiró una mano hacia las de Ron y se las acarició con cuidado, esperando con ese gesto poder demostrarle que ella lo extrañaría mucho en caso de perderlo.

—Bueno, entonces debemos transfigurar a Ron y yo me esconderé. Esto tiene que resultar.

—Ya, pero hay que planearlo con mucho cuidado. No podemos dar un paso en falso, porque nos harían puré en segundos —dijo Harry. Sus amigos lo miraron y asintieron. Los tres sabían que eso podía ser una pista falsa, pero era lo único que tenían. Podía ser que no llegaran a ninguna parte, pero no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo.

—Entonces, tenemos que hablar con el duende gruñón. Estupendo —bufó Ron. A Hermione tampoco le hacía mucha gracia tener que recurrir a Griphook, porque nunca había conocido a nadie tan hostil. Normalmente ella se ponía del lado de las criaturas más desafortunadas, pero la actitud de Griphook era demasiado incluso para ella.

-o-

Como era de esperar, la entrevista con el duende no fue demasiado bien. Para empezar, Griphook los había tachado de locos y se había negado a ayudarlos. Al menos hasta que Harry le había prometido devolverle la espada de Gryffindor. El duende creía que esta era propiedad de su raza y que cualquiera que la hubiera usado era un ladrón.

Hermione había tenido que salir de la habitación, porque estaba volviéndose loca. Si tenía que soportar una mirada despectiva del duende insoportable, iba mandar a la porra todos sus ideales acerca del respeto a los demás.

—¿Por qué esa cara, Granger?

—No es nada —respondió ella.

—Ya. —Obviamente Malfoy no le creía nada, pero tampoco iba a insistir en que ella le dijera la verdad. No era asunto suyo ni nada por el estilo. Aunque los hubiera ayudado ese día, no era como si hubiera cambiado de un momento a otro. Seguía siendo el mismo niñato inaguantable del colegio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planea Potter quedarse aquí? No soy quién para referirme a sus métodos, pero se me ocurre que no se puede pelear contra el Señor Tenebroso a la distancia.

—Estamos pensando en nuestro siguiente paso —dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio—. ¿Y tú qué piensas hacer? Dices que no vas a salir del país.

—No sé, a lo mejor me voy con Thomas y Lovegood. La tía esa de Weasley suena a una mujer encantadora.

En los últimos días, habían hablado mucho acerca de lo que sucedería con los demás. Bill había sugerido que los enviaran a la casa de la tía Muriel, que era más grande y donde estarían más cómodos hasta que la Orden los pudiera sacar del país. Y durante esas conversaciones, el carácter áspero de la tía Muriel había salido en varias ocasiones. Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el comentario de Malfoy. «Encantadora» era la última palabra que se le hubiera ocurrido para describir a esa mujer.

—Vaya, vaya. ¿Granger riéndose de alguien? Eso sí que no me lo esperaba —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras como siempre. Aunque por primera vez, no tenían el tono despectivo de siempre. Si Hermione no hubiera sabido que era Draco Malfoy, casi hubiera confundido ese tono con algo parecido a la simpatía.

Pero claro, era Draco Malfoy.

—Por cierto, Fleur me manda a decir que está lista la cena. Tiene buena cara, así que bajen rápido. No quiero que se enfríe.

Hermione asintió y golpeó la puerta de la habitación donde estaban los demás. Para sorpresa de todos, Draco había terminado por hacer buenas migas con Fleur. Por otra parte, Fleur era la única que no estaba demasiado mal predispuesta al chico. Los demás lo conocían hacía demasiado tiempo.

La cena estaba deliciosa, Fleur era una estupenda cocinera. Cocinaba al estilo francés, con más aliños de los que el resto estaban acostumbrados, pero aún así todos devoraban la comida. Hermione se sentía un tanto culpable por no ayudar tanto en casa. Dean y Luna solían estar en la cocina echándole una mano a la chica. Decían que era lo menos que podían hacer por los que los estaban protegiendo del peligro. Y considerando que eran diez personas en la pequeña cabaña, Fleur agradecía toda la ayuda.

-o-

Una vez que se hubieron asegurado la cooperación del duende, planear el resto de la operación fue la principal ocupación del trío. Bill les echó una mano, aunque opinaba que eso era un riesgo estúpido que iban a tomar.

—¿Y qué es lo que están buscando? —les preguntó por milésima vez esa última semana.

—No puedo decírtelo. Pero te puedo decir que es algo que es clave para derrotar a Quién-Tú-Sabes —respondió Harry por milésima vez. Bill levantó las manos, aceptando una vez más la respuesta del chico.

—Vale. En ti confiamos.

Volvieron a sus planes, repasando cada uno de los pasos que tenían que seguir ese día. Estaban empeñados en repetirlos la mayor cantidad de veces, para no equivocarse.

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo —reclamó Ron luego de un rato de repetir y repetir—. Todos sabemos que cuando lleguemos allá, algo va a pasar y vamos a tener que improvisar.

Hermione sabía que él tenía la razón. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, pero se sentía más tranquila, más segura si tenían algo pensado antes. No dijo nada.

—Me estoy muriendo de hambre —dijo Ron luego de unos momentos—. No sé ustedes, pero voy a ver si Fleur me puede dar algo para comer.

—Voy contigo —dijo Harry—. ¿Hermione?

—No, gracias. Voy a leer algo un rato. Necesito despejarme.

La chica se dirigió al living de la casa. Bill y Fleur habían instalado un librero con algunos libros y cosas por el estilo. Aunque estaban en medio de una guerra y ella sabía que era de locos estar leyendo como si nada pasara, era una de las cosas que la calmaba. Tomó un libro de historia de la magia y se sentó a leer sobre los orígenes de las costumbres mágicas inglesas.

—Joder, Granger, no te vi.

Hermione alzó la vista. Malfoy acababa de entrar a la habitación y parecía sorprendido por habérsela encontrado ahí. Vestido con una camisa vieja de Bill, que había tenido que arremangar para que las mangas le quedaran bien, se veía raro. No tanto como el chico pedante e insoportable del colegio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Lo mismo que tú, Granger. Leer. No es como que tengamos muchas actividades recreativas por aquí.

—¿Por qué no estás con Dean y Luna? Me parece que iban a caminar por la playa un rato —preguntó Hermione.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Tú crees que Thomas y Lovegood me querrían con ellos? —Malfoy alzó una ceja mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá grande.

Hermione cerró el libro. Claro que no. Si ella fuera Luna o Dean, no querría tener nada que ver con Malfoy. Aunque ella misma tampoco querría. Todos ellos se habían tenido que tragar los insultos del chico, sus desprecios y cosas por el estilo. Él nunca había sido una persona agradable, pero lo que había hecho por ellos era impagable. Cuando lo miraba, Hermione no estaba segura de si veía al matón escolar o al chico que los había salvado. Y también estaba lo de su familia. Ella estaba segura de que el Malfoy que siempre se burlaba de ella en el colegio, no hubiera sido capaz de quedarse por su familia. No, ése Malfoy habría escapado a la primera de cambio. A pesar de todo, Hermione se había encontrado con que sentía algo parecido al respeto hacia él.

—¿Qué lees?

—¿Perdón?

—Te pregunté qué lees, no es una pregunta tan complicada, Granger —resopló Malfoy. Hermione lo miró un tanto intrigada. ¿Acaso Malfoy estaba intentando conversar con ella? Pobre, debía estar muy aburrido para siquiera pensar en eso.

—_Londres Mágico_, de Rebecca Quinn.

—¿Y de qué va?

—De Londres y la relación que tiene con la magia desde la época de los romanos. ¿Sabías que el andé lo pusieron sobre la tumba de Boudica (1)?

—¿La tumba de quién?

Hermione suspiró y empezó a explicarle la historia de la reina guerrera y los levantamientos contra los romanos. Malfoy, contrario a lo que ella se hubiera esperado, la escuchaba con atención. Ni siquiera la interrumpió una vez.

—Vaya, esa señora sí que tenía agallas. ¿Y cuál es su relación con los magos?

—Según este libro, es ambiguo si ella fue bruja o una de sus hijas lo fue, pero se la une a la idea de la magia celta.

—Ya.

El silencio llenó la pequeña habitación. Hermione no tenía idea de qué podía tener ella que hablar con Malfoy. Él sacó un libro del pequeño librero y se sentó en el sofá a leer. Mientras, la chica no podía evitar echarle miraditas por encima de su propio libro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, tan de repente que se sorprendió a sí misma.

—¿Y eso, Granger?

—Es que sigo sin entender por qué estás aquí.

—Ya te dije, porque me aburrí de ver cómo torturaban a niños indefensos, y estaba harto de ser un maldito títere en un maldito teatro que no me interesa para nada.

—Ya. Siempre pensé que querías ser como ellos.

—Yo también lo pensaba. —Malfoy dejó el libro a un lado y se sentó derecho en el sofá—. Pero una cosa es la teoría y otra es la práctica. Supongo que ya te has dado cuenta.

Hermione asintió.

—Y yo que pensaba que te tenía calado, Malfoy.

—Ya ves, incluso yo puedo dar sorpresas.

-o-

—¿Cuándo vamos a ir a Gringotts? —dijo Harry cuando se reunieron esa noche a conversar acerca del plan. Lo hacían todos los días, aunque no tenían nada más concreto que muchos planes y un cabello de Bellatrix.

—Cuando esté todo listo —repitió Hermione por milésima vez en los últimos días—. No podemos apresurarnos.

—Ya, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos aquí esperando eternamente. Bill me dijo que quieren enviar a Luna, Dean y al señor Ollivander a casa de tía Muriel pasado mañana. Así no estaremos tan apretujados —comentó Ron, que se estaba balanceando en la silla que había en la habitación que compartían Hermione y Luna.

—¿Y qué va a pasar con Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione.

—No lo sé. Bill le ofreció quedarse aquí un tiempo más y dijo que no quería molestar. A veces me pregunto si no le habrá hecho algo esa loca de su tía.

—¡Ron! No se puede bromear con esas cosas —lo regañó Hermione.

—Ya, ya. Lo siento. Pero no me vas a negar que Malfoy ha estado de lo más rarito estos últimos días.

Era cierto. Para empezar, los había salvado de los mortífagos. Si eso no era algo que Malfoy hiciera normalmente, Hermione no sabía qué lo era. En los últimos días, también, había logrado tener varias conversaciones interesantes con el chico. Seguía siendo maleducado la mayor parte del tiempo, y soltaba unos comentarios llenos de sorna que alteraban a Hermione, pero eso era definitivamente una mejora respecto al Malfoy de Hogwarts.

No era que fuera demasiado mejorar eso, la verdad. La barra no estaba demasiado alta.

—¿Qué les parece si ponemos una fecha definitiva? —preguntó Harry, tratando de devolver la atención al tema que era verdaderamente importante ahí—: ¿Pasado mañana? Después de que los demás se vayan a donde tu tía.

Hermione y Ron asintieron. Total, ese día o cualquier otro era lo mismo. Y era mejor hacerlo lo antes posible, no seguir retrasándolo más de lo esperado. Después de la conversación, Harry y Ron fueron a echarle una mano a Fleur en la cocina —habían terminado por establecer turnos para preparar las comidas—. Hermione no tenía ganas de leer. Necesitaba despejar la cabeza de una vez por todas. Aunque eso era pretender demasiado en la mitad de una guerra.

Recordó que Bill les había dicho que la playa en la cual se habían aparecido, era un lugar seguro. Estaba en parte protegido por los hechizos que defendían la casa y no solía haber gente por ahí. Hermione decidió que iría a caminar un poco. Salió por la puerta principal y bajó rápidamente hacia la franja de arena. Aunque ya estaban en primavera, el calor y el buen clima no tenían cara de llegar pronto. A pesar de eso, cuando la chica llegó a la playa, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, enrollándose los pantalones alrededor de la pantorrilla.

La primera ola que le golpeó los pies estaba helada, pero la joven no se inmutó. Siguió caminando por el borde del agua, mientras sus huellas se desvanecían gracias al agua. Siempre le había gustado el mar. Desde que era pequeña y pasaba las vacaciones en Brighton con sus padres. Nunca le había molestado que el agua fuese fría, ni nada. Le gustaba la sensación del líquido corriendo entre sus dedos.

Respiró profundamente, llenando su nariz del aroma del mar. Ese aroma que no lograba aprender a describir, pero que estaba ahí desde siempre. El recuerdo del mar la llevó a sus padres y la chica tuvo que reprimir unas lágrimas.

¿Estarían ellos en una playa en Sidney en esos momentos? Aunque seguro que en Australia era de noche o algo así. Y no pensarían en ella, tampoco. Ella se había borrado de sus mentes y no podían recordar que tenían una hija que estaba corriendo por todo el país para derrotar a un megalómano mágico.

—Vaya, Granger —la voz arrastrada de Malfoy se escuchó a sus espaldas. Hermione se dio vuelta, viendo que él estaba igual que ella, descalzo y con los zapatos en la mano. La chica se secó las lágrimas con la manga—. ¿Estás bien?

Era casi surrealista encontrarse con que Malfoy le estaba preguntando eso, que Hermione casi se rió. Pero logró contenerse y en lugar de eso, negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, Malfoy.

—Ya. Si tú lo dices… —Se encogió de hombros, pero no se movió. Por un segundo, ella pensó que se estaba quedando ahí por ella. Pero desechó ese pensamiento tan rápido como había venido. ¡Era Draco Malfoy, por Merlín!

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Me sentía encerrado en la casa. Es diminuta.

—Claro, tú estás acostumbrado a una mansión, ¿no? —soltó ella con más sorna de la que le hubiera gustado. Pero Malfoy no acusó recibo del golpe. En lugar de eso, se llevó las manos a la espalda y sonrió.

Hermione no recordaba haber visto a su compañero de clases sonreír de esa forma. Normalmente lo hacía ante la desgracia ajena y esa sonrisa siempre era desagradable y estaba teñida de superioridad. La sonrisa que el Draco Malfoy de esos momentos le estaba mostrando no se parecía en nada a esa. La única palabra que la chica pudo pensar para describirla fue «sincera».

—Deberías sacarme una foto, duran más.

Sólo cuando Malfoy dijo eso, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había estado mirándolo como una estúpida. Rápidamente apartó la mirada, esperando que eso ocultara el violento sonrojo que sentía en las mejillas.

—Tranquila, Granger, era una broma. Puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras.

—No es como que me interese —replicó ella.

—Ya. Pero te recuerdo que eras tú la que me miraba embobado. Por cierto, ahora podría aprovechar de hacerte una pregunta —añadió señalando el cabello de la chica. Se lo había atado en una cola de caballo, pero el viento aún así se las había arreglado para hacer de las suyas con su cabello y este nuevamente parecía un nido de pájaros—. ¿Por qué nunca te volviste a hacer ese peinado que usaste en el baile de cuarto? Te quedaba mejor que este _look_, la verdad.

Seguramente eso era lo más parecido a un piropo que Draco Malfoy podría decir jamás y Hermione decidió ignorar la parte de insulto de su comentario.

—Era un engorro —dijo simplemente—. Y la verdad es que no me va tanto eso de pasarme horas en el baño sólo para ir a clases.

—Me lo imaginaba. Ese tiempo está mucho mejor invertido en memorizarte todos los libros de la biblioteca.

—Por supuesto que sí. El año pasado terminé con los de la P y quería seguir con la Q cuando volviera a Hogwarts —dijo ella siguiéndole la broma. Malfoy la miró confundido, como si no supiera si la chica hablaba en serio o no—. Es un chiste. No me he memorizado todos los libros de la biblioteca.

—Vaya, así que tienes sentido del humor. Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo —dijo Malfoy, sarcástico. Pero su tono no parecía amargado ni con ganas de herir.

El ruido rítmico de las olas era lo único que se escuchaba. Pero a Hermione no le importaba. Tampoco le importaba estar tan cerca de Malfoy, aunque en cualquier otro momento se hubiera escapado como fuese. Pero por alguna razón, Malfoy ahora le parecía diferente. Más… humano, por así decirlo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer cuando nosotros nos vayamos?

—No sabía que ustedes tenían planes de irse a ningún lado. Creía que el plan de Potter era esperar a que el Señor Tenebroso se muriese de viejo o algo así. ¿A dónde van?

Hermione se mordió la lengua. Nadie sabía lo que los tres tenían planeado, aparte de Griphook y Bill. Y esos últimos sólo sabían parte del asunto.

—Por ahí. —Se encogió de hombros, intentando tomar un aire casual. Y fracasando miserablemente, por supuesto—. Cosas que tenemos que hacer.

—Ya. ¿Y no aceptan a nadie más en su grupo?

Hermione se quedó sin habla.

-o-

Sus dos amigos la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Hermione acababa de contarles que se le acababa de escapar frente a Malfoy que ellos se irían a buscar algo. Y Malfoy le había dicho que quería ir.

Por unos momentos, los dos chicos se quedaron quietos, para acto seguido empezar a balbucear tonterías sin control.

—¡Es Malfoy!

—¿De verdad crees que nos va a ayudar?

—¡Nos ha molestado toda la vida!

Hermione esperó a que ambos recobraran la calma, para seguir hablando.

—Sí, es cierto. Pero creo que de verdad quiere hacer esto. Y siempre podemos hacerle realizar un juramento inquebrantable para asegurarnos.

Ron y Herry intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno de los dos parecía demasiado convencido, pero la chica estaba segura de que pronto lo lograría.

—¿Estás segura, Hermione? No necesitamos cargar con Malfoy.

—Es un buen mago. Y necesitamos a toda la gente que podamos conseguir. Especialmente si pretendemos entrar a Gringotts.

Vio que los dos chicos la miraban con duda. Harry fue el primero en hablar.

—Vale. Pero Malfoy tiene que hacer el juramento.

Hermione asintió y salió a buscar a Malfoy, que estaba en la sala con un libro. Los dos subieron a la habitación de las chicas.

—¿Cómo lograste convencer a Potter de que me aceptara? —preguntó Malfoy cuando estaban a punto de llegar frente a la puerta.

—No creo que esté totalmente convencido, pero ahí tendrás que hacer tu parte —respondió ella mientras abría y lo dejaba entrar.

—Malfoy, Hermione dice que quieres echar una mano.

—Sí, se puede decir eso. En realidad, pretendo cobrarles un favor —dijo Malfoy, siempre arrastrando las palabras y con el aire más pedante que había logrado convocar. Hermione vio que tanto Ron como Harry estaban apretando los puños con fuerza.

—¿Qué favor?

—Si yo les ayudo y esta mierda termina a favor de ustedes, deben prometerme que mis padres saldrán libres.

—No puedo prometerte eso, Malfoy —gruñó Harry—. Además, tus padres son mortífagos, no pueden escapar de la justicia.

—Correción: mi padre es mortífago. No metas a mi madre en ese grupito —dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Esas son mis condiciones: les echo una mano, hago lo que necesiten y mi familia no tendrá que pagar nada.

La tensión en la pequeña habitación podía cortarse con un cuchillo y Hermione estaba pensando seriamente en abrir la puerta o todas las ventanas para poder respirar a gusto. Estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento la confrontación entre los tres iba a terminar en un enfrentamiento casi épico.

Pero para su sorpresa, Harry aceptó. Le tendió la mano a Malfoy, que se la estrechó rápidamente.

—Si quieres garantías, siempre podemos hacer un juramento inquebrantable.

—No estaría de más.

-o-

Estar en la piel de Bellatrix era raro. Y ver su cara en el espejo la ponía nerviosa, así que Hermione terminó de ajustarse la túnica —que había confeccionado con ayuda de Fleur para conseguir algo parecido a lo que solía usar la mortífaga— y salió apresuradamente del baño. Pudo ver que Fleur reprimía un gritito al verla. Normal, considerando que estaba delante de una de las brujas más temibles de toda Gran Bretaña.

Sonrió, pero su piel se sentía tirante.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder —la apremió Bill, que acababa de aparecer en el marco de la puerta. Si la presencia de Bellatrix Lestrange en la tranquilidad de su dormitorio lo había asustado, no dio muestras de ello—. Ron y Malfoy están listos. Irreconocibles.

Cuando Hermione los vio, se sorprendió bastante. Aunque los hechizos que habían usado eran complicados, los habían hecho bien. Malfoy llevaba el cabello oscuro, al igual que su barba, los ojos cafés y estaba más gordo de lo normal. Ron tenía barba y bigotes rubios y las pecas habían desaparecido por completo de su rostro.

—Oigan, no tenemos tiempo que perder —les recordó Harry, que llevaba en su mano la capa de invisibilidad. A su lado estaba Griphook, que seguía sin parecer convencido por el plan. Pero ante la promesa de la espada, había accedido. Hermione respiró hondo y sacó su varita, concentrándose en una callejuela sin salida en el sector del Caldero Chorreante.

Harry se envolvió en su capa y el grupo se dirigió al bar. Habitualmente lleno de gente, esa mañana estaba prácticamente vacío. Quizás era por la hora del día o porque los magos preferían evitar esa clase de lugares en época de guerra. Poco importaba, mientras menos testigos hubiera, mejor para ellos.

Tom, el tabernero, los recibió en la puerta. Hermione lo saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza, mientras ellos se dirigían a la puerta trasera. El hombre se quedó mirándola con una expresión de desconcierto pintada en el rostro. Mientras abrían el muro que llevaba al callejón, Malfoy le susurró al oído.

—No seas tan educada. Mi tía es una cabrona con todo el mundo.

Hermione suspiró. Una cosa era verse como Bellatrix, pero actuar como ella era demasiado. Aunque era cierto que tenían que vender su actuación. Prácticamente no había nadie en el Callejón, por lo que los cuatro pudieron llegar al banco sin demorarse demasiado. Hermione sentía que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho. En la entrada, un par de magos los miraron, pero desviaron la vista rápidamente. Hermione supuso que Harry había hecho un Confundus o algo por el estilo.

Se acercaron a uno de los duendes del banco, que miró a Hermione con una mezcla de repulsión y odio que incomodó muchísimo a la chica. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie la mirara así.

—Quiero ver mi bóveda —dijo con el tono más agrio que pudo conjurar. El duende la miró, pero si percibió algo diferente en la mujer, no dijo nada—. Ahora, por favor. No me gusta esperar.

—¿Podría ver su llave, señora Lestrange?

Hermione miró de reojo a Ron y a Malfoy, sin saber qué decir. Era una tontería, pero nunca habían pensado en qué hacer si les pedían la llave.

—Creo que la varita de la señora Lestrange debería bastar para la identificación —dijo Malfoy rápidamente. Hermione respiró aliviada. Durante la escaramuza en la mansión Malfoy, había terminado por agarrar la varita de la bruja.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero tenía entendido que su varita había sido robada hace poco, madam —dijo el duende.

—¿Mi varita? ¿Robada? —Hermione soltó una risa forzada—. ¿De verdad crees que alguien podría robarme la varita?

El duende la miró de reojo y no dijo nada. Acto seguido, pestañeó y como si acabara de verlos por primera vez, les indicó que lo siguieran. Los subió a uno de los carritos en los que Hermione nunca se había montado. Los demás la siguieron, y supuso que Harry había hecho lo mismo.

Pronto, el duende los guió hacia las bóvedas que estaban más profundas que el resto. Hermione ahogó un grito al ver que el carrito se dirigía directamente a una cascada, que cayó sobre ellos empapándolos.

—Hermione… —escuchó decir a Ron y lo miró. Ya no estaba transformado, sino que parecía el mismo Ron de siempre. Y Malfoy también. El duende los miró y dio un fuerte tirón al carrito, descarrilándolo.

Los chicos cayeron en la roca. El duende que los había guiado empezó a correr, pero Harry lo detuvo con un Desmaius.

—Griphook, llévanos a la bóveda. ¡Rápido!

El duende aceptó a regañadientes, guiándolos por la estrecha cornisa que llevaba a las distintas bóvedas. En el camino, pasaron frente a un agujero en la roca y Hermione tuvo que contenersecon todas sus fuerzas para no gritar. Un dragón estaba ahí, mirándolos. O eso supuso la chica. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a hacerles nada, porque Griphook cogió una especie de campana y la hizo sonar, provocando que el dragón se encogiera sobre sí mismo. Parecía estar condicionado para sentir dolor al escuchar ese sonido. Era perfectamente barbárico, pero a Griphook no pareció importarle, siguió caminando hasta una de las bóvedas cercanas. Se detuvo finalmente frente a una puerta enorme y negra, con un mecanismo que Hermione supuso que llevaba ahí siglos. Griphook puso la mano en la cerradura y pronto se abrió todo, dejando a la vista una habitación llena de reliquias que debían llevar ahí siglos.

—¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando, Potter?

—Una copa. Es dorada, tiene dos asas y un tejón grabado.

—Estupendo. Todo esto por una puta copa —bufó Malfoy—. ¿Y cómo se supone que encontremos eso en medio de este caos?

—Rápido —fue la respuesta de Harry.

Se dispersaron por la habitación, revisando los distintos elementos que ocupaban las repisas. Joyas, antigüedades, libros que Hermione supuso que eran incunables (2). Vio una copa dorada y se acercó a tocarla. Estaba hirviendo y la chica no pudo evitar un grito de dolor, dejando caer la copa en el suelo.

Acto seguido, la copa comenzó a multiplicarse y en pocos segundos el suelo estuvo cubierto de copas doradas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —gritó Ron, que estaba cerca de Hermione.

—La bóveda está protegida por un hechizo multiplicador. Las cosas aquí se multiplicarán hasta aplastarnos —dijo Griphook, como si les estuviera dando el clima.

Hermione miró hacia la puerta abierta, pero Harry decidió acercarse a una de las repisas, mientras los objetos seguían multiplicándose a sus pies.

—¡Harry, tenemos que salir! —gritó Hermine.

—¡Pero antes tenemos que encontrar la copa! ¡Y creo que ya la vi! —dijo él, mientras estiraba la mano hacia una de las repisas, cogiendo una copa. Pronto, se acercó a Hermione y a los demás, que estaban intentando mantenerse a flote en medio del mar de objetos que los rodeaban.

—¡Salgamos de aquí! —escuchó Hermione a Ron, pero mientras corría a la puerta, tropezó con algo.

Los objetos alrededor de ella continuaban multiplicándose a una velocidad inusitada, aplastándola con su peso. Hubiera querido gritar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Iba a morir ahí. Estaba segura de eso. Cerró los ojos.

De repente, sintió un tirón fuerte; alguien la estaba levantando del suelo, a pesar de los objetos que seguían apareciendo a su alrededor.

—Vamos, Granger —dijo Malfoy cuando la chica hubo sacado la cara de entre las cosas que la aplastaban. Al ver que la chica apenas podía moverse, él se acercó de nuevo y la cogió por la cintura, liberándola de lo que la atrapaba.

—Gra…

—Agradécemelo después —dijo él, dándole un tiró hacia la puerta. Ron y Harry llegaron ahí justo después que ellos.

—¿Dónde está Griphook? —preguntó Hermione, dándose cuenta de que el duende había desaparecido con la espada de Gryffindor.

—Ese puto duende escapó antes de que pudiéramos salir —masculló Malfoy.

En ese momento, se escucharon gritos y pasos que provenían de los pisos superiores. Griphook había encontrado refuerzos.

—No podemos salir —dijo Hermione, mirando a sus amigos.

—Claro que sí podemos —replicó Harry, echando a correr hacia donde estaba el dragón que habían visto un rato antes. Los demás lo siguieron, como intuyendo que separarse era mala idea—. O él puede.

—Potter, parece que la puta bóveda te mató unas cuantas neuronas —bufó Malfoy—. Eso es un jodido dragón. Nos va a cocinar antes de que esos cabrones lleguen.

—Claro que no. Agarra esa cosa y hazla sonar, como Griphook —contestó Harry al tiempo que apuntaba las cadenas del dragón con la varita que le había ganado a Lucius Malfoy y las hacía estallar. Ron y Hermione lo imitaron, mientras Malfoy hacía sonar la campana que el duende había dejado en el suelo de la caverna.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el pobre animal. Se notaba que el ruido evocaba recuerdos traumáticos y dolorosos, porque cada vez que Malfoy la hacía sonar, el pobre bicho se encogía sobre sí mismo.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Harry, cuando el animal estuvo libre. Rápidamente se subió al lomo del dragón y les indicó a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Malfoy lo hizo sin soltar la campana hasta que estuvo sentado sobre el animal. En ese momento, lo tiró al suelo.

Si al dragón le molestaba que lo usaran de montura, no lo demostró. En lugar eso, empezó a estirarse, como si llevara años en esa posición y estuviera estirando los músculos.

—Harry, es demasiado grande para caber por el túnel —dijo Hermione y sacó su varita, usando un hechizo para agrandar el túnel. Harry, Ron y Malfoy la imitaron, mientras escuchaban las voces que provenían de los pisos superiores se escuchaban cada vez más cerca.

El dragón pareció entender lo que ellos querían y se lanzó hacia el vacío del túnel de las bóvedas. Por un momento, Hermione alcanzó a pensar que el pobre animal había perdido su capacidad de volar, pero no fue así. Antes de que ellos pudieran incluso darse cuenta, el dragón estaba volando a toda velocidad hacia arriba, rompiendo la pared que los separaba del banco.

Los pocos clientes ahí echaron a correr, mientras el dragón expulsaba fuego por la boca.

—¡Vamos!

El dragón volvió a echar vuelo, destrozando el cristal de la cúpula de Gringotts. Hermione veía su ciudad alejarse poco a poco, mientras el animal subía por los aires.

—Cuidado, Granger —le dijo Malfoy, que estaba detrás de ella—. No te muevas, que no me hace ni puta gracia caerme de aquí.

Ella no le contestó, se limitó a aferrarse a la espalda del animal, mientras el viento desordenaba su cabello.

-o-

El dragón dejó atrás Londres. Hermione no estaba muy segura de dónde estaban, pero supuso que no podían obligarlo a bajar. Así que cuando el dragón decidió acercarse a un lago, Harry les indicó a todos que saltaran.

Nadar con ropa era complicado, pero los cuatro chicos lograron llegar a la orilla. Hermione se dejó caer sobre la arena sin demasiadas contemplaciones. Estaba exhausta y lo único que quería era dormir un poco. Harry, Ron y Malfoy estaban igual.

—Tenemos que armar campamento —dijo Harry luego de unos minutos—. Hermione, ¿podrías hacer algunos hechizos de protección?

—Sí, claro —musitó Hermione mientras se levantaba y sacaba su varita de la túnica mojada que llevaba. Tenía ganas de quitarse eso y ponerse ropa suya, se sentía incómoda y extraña. Por eso, apenas la carpa estuvo lista, se metió en un rincón, cerró las cortinas y se liberó de la ropa mojada tan rápidamente como pudo. Se hizo una cola de caballo, lamentando no poder limpiarse el pelo como hubiera querido.

Cuando salió, vio que los chicos se habían vestido y estaban registrando las alacenas en buscar de algo para comer. Sólo entonces, Hermione notó que estaba hambrienta.

—Bien, Potter, ¿me puedes decir para qué carajos querías esa copa? —masculló Malfoy mientras se sentaban a comer unos espaguetis preparados por Ron y Hermione—. Porque todo ese lío debió ser por algo importante.

Hermione miró a sus amigos, que le devolvieron la mirada con las cejas alzadas.

—Malfoy, ¿sabes lo que es un horrocrux?

—No, ni puta idea.

—Son artefactos que guardan pedazos del alma de un mago —empezó a explicar la chica—. Es magia avanzada y muy oscura, y se supone que hacen de su creador alguien invencible.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el Señor Tenebroso hizo cosas de esas para no morir? —Malfoy había captado mucho más rápido de lo que ella se esperaba—. Joder. Y yo que pensaba que no podía estar más chalado.

—La cosa es que no podemos vencerlo hasta destruir los horrocruxes. Son siete y hemos destruido tres —explicó Harry.

—Vaya, en eso te has ocupado todo el año.

—No es tan fácil como parece, Malfoy —metió baza Ron—. No es como que haya un mapa del tesoro que nos diga cómo encontrarlos.

—Ya. ¿Y tienen idea de dónde pueden estar los que faltan?

—Creemos que uno de ellos es algo de Rowena Ravenclaw, y que Nagini es otro.

—¿La serpiente horrenda? Vaya, esto es una locura.

—Siempre puedes irte.

—¿Y dejar a mi madre a merced de ese cabrón? Ni muerto, Potter.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero cayó al suelo antes de decir nada. Hermione conocía bien esa expresión, la misma que el chico tenía siempre que podía sentir lo que Quien-No-Debía-Ser-Nombrado sentía. Se levantó pesadamente.

—Está en Hogwarts… El horrocrux —dijo entrecortadamente—. Él está yendo hacia ahí, para protegerlo. Ya sabe lo que estamos haciendo…Tenemos que llegar ahí antes que él.

Los chicos se miraron, dudosos. La verdad era que Hermione no tenía ni idea de cómo seguir la misión, e ir a Hogwarts se le antojaba un suicidio, sabiendo que el colegio estaba en manos de los mortífagos. Pero Harry tenía razón y conseguir el próximo horrocrux era la única jugada posible.

—¿Cómo se supone que se destruyen estas cosas? —preguntó Malfoy luego de unos momentos de silencio.

—Provocándoles un daño irreparable. Y no es tan fácil como suena —comentó Ron, con sorna—. Pero tenemos la espada.

—Ron… —dijo Harry bajando la voz—. Ya no la tenemos. Griphook se la llevó.

Los cuatro se miraron. Las cosas estaban mal.

—Bien, tenemos que ir a Hogwarts a buscar el horrocrux que falta —dijo Hermione—. Ya veremos cómo destruirlos después.

-o-

Se aparecieron en Hogsmeade, el lugar más cercano al colegio donde podían aparecerse. Acostumbrado a verlo de día y con los alumnos de Hogwarts dando vueltas, era muy raro encontrarse con las calles vacías.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —escucharon una voz grave en la oscuridad. Venía de la puerta de una casa que Hermione identificó como el Cabeza de Puerco—. ¿Saben que el Ministerio nos ha impuesto un toque de queda, no? —Al no escuchar respuesta, la voz los conminó a entrar—. Vamos, niñatos, que no tengo toda la noche.

Hermione siguió a sus amigos al interior de la casa, aferrando su varita con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que pensaba rápidamente en todos los hechizos que conocía. Alguno de ellos tenía que funcionar con ese hombre.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, frente a la luz que colgaba del techo de la pequeña habitación, Hermione vio que su guía era el tabernero del bar. Se le hacía familiar, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Vaya, Potter. Habría pensado que eras más listo que para venir aquí, de todos los lugares del mundo.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el chico, que tenía su varita apretada con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

—Aberforth Dumbledore, a tus órdenes —replicó él—. Soy parte de la Orden, si necesitas saber algo más —añadió—. ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

—Tenemos que ir al colegio —respondió simplemente el chico.

—Y meterte en el nido de las víboras. No seas idiota y lárgate por dónde has venido.

—Tenemos que ir —repitió Harry, mirando al hombre a los ojos. Tenía la expresión que siempre tenía cuando estaba empeñado en algo. Cuando estaba perfectamente decidido a hacer lo que fuese por el bien de los demás. Algo que Hermione conocía perfectamente.

—Es una locura, pero si es absolutamente necesario, supongo que puedo encontrar una forma de meterlos al colegio.

—Hay un túnel en Hogsmeade… —empezó a decir Ron.

—Sí, pero ellos lo conocen. Y tengo aquí algo mucho mejor —dijo mirando de reojo un cuadro que representaba a una chica joven que colgaba de la pared—. Ariana, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a nuestro amigo?

La chica del cuadro asintió y desapareció en el horizonte. Hermione se preguntó quién sería su amigo, y cómo podría él ayudarlos a entrar al castillo. Unos momentos después, vio que la chica volvía, un punto en la pintura del cuadro, acompañado de otro. Los dos se iban haciendo más grandes a medida que se acercaban. Y cuando llegaron al marco, la chica no pudo evitar un grito de felicidad. Junto a Ariana estaba Neville. Aunque se veía muy diferente a la última vez que lo habían visto, con una ceja cortada y un ojo morado.

—¡Harry! —dijo mientras salía del marco. Sus compañeros de Gryffindor se acercaron a saludarlo, pero Malfoy se quedó a un lado—. ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? —añadió el chico al verlo.

—No te preocupes, está con nosotros —respondió Hermione.

—Ya. Si tú lo dices. —Neville volvió a voltearse hacia Harry—. No puedo creer que estés aquí, en serio. Los demás tampoco lo creerán. Hay muchos que dicen que estás muerto.

—Tenemos que ir al colegio, Neville. Ahora —dijo Harry. El chico asintió y Hermione no pudo sino maravillarse por el cambio que se había operado en pocos meses en el muchacho. Si antes siempre estaba asustado y nervioso, ahora lo veía alto y seguro de sí. Estaba convencida de que había muchas razones para estar orgullosos de su amigo.

—Bien. Este pasadizo lleva a la Sala de los Menesteres —dijo señalando el cuadro donde Ariana seguía esperando—. Podemos llegar ahí y ver lo que necesitamos. Tenemos una especie de cuartel para defendernos de los Carrow. Deberías ver lo que está pasando, es horrible. Nos han hecho torturar a otros en clase de Defensa. Algunos nos negamos, pero otros… —señaló su ojo morado—Digamos que no todo está saliendo como Snape quiere.

—Genial. No tenemos tiempo que perder —contestó Harry mientras Neville volvía a subir al marco. Ron y Malfoy ayudaron a Hermione a subir, y después lo hicieron ellos junto con Harry.

Hermione no sabía qué la esperaba al otro lado del túnel, pero sabía que no era nada bueno. En la oscuridad sintió una mano que buscaba la suya.

—Granger, ¿estás bien? —susurró Malfoy a su lado.

—Sí —respondió ella débilmente. Sabía que la mano que sostenía en la suya era la de Malfoy. Y aunque eso debía horrorizarla, simplemente no se sentía así. En los últimos días, el chico había demostrado que no era sólo un bravucón desgraciado. Y que no era tan duro como quería hacerle ver a todos.

Se preguntó qué haría cuando todo eso terminara. ¿Volvería a ser el mismo Draco cabrón que había sido toda su vida? Algo le decía a Hermione que no sería así. Igual que ella no volvería a ser la misma chica de antes de la guerra. Las cosas simplemente habían cambiado del todo y no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

-o-

Ya estaba decidido. La batalla iba a empezar. La profesora McGonagall les había prometido su ayuda para mantener a los mortífagos a raya mientras ellos buscaban en el castillo. Habían evacuado a todos los alumnos y estaban esperando a que los últimos entraran al pasadizo antes de cerrar la sala y volverla la bodega donde había de todo. Harry estaba seguro de que así sería, que ahí estaba la diadema de Ravenclaw.

—Granger —la voz de Malfoy la obligó a darse media vuelta. Unos metros más allá, los Weasley abrazaban a Percy, que había aparecido intempestivamente para sorpresa de todos.

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy?

Él no contestó, se limitó a cogerla de la cintura y besarla. Hermione al principio no supo cómo reaccionar, pero no se tardó en responderle. Era un beso desesperado, teñido de angustia y miedo. Y un beso que ambos intuían que el otro había estado esperando por mucho tiempo. La chica le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. No quería que ese momento se acabara nunca.

—¿Qué fue eso? —musitó cuando se separaron. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la escena entre los dos, ocupados como estaban en organizarse para la defensa del castillo.

—Un beso, Granger. Pensé que los conocías.

—No seas idiota. Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué?

—Porque los dos podemos morir esta noche. Y sabía que si no lo hacía en este momento, me iba a arrepentir toda la vida. Por eso.

Hermione no supo qué contestar. Porque había muchas cosas que quería decirle y las palabras le estaban fallando por primera vez en toda su vida. Sólo estaban ellos dos y el mundo a su alrededor daba igual.

Aunque se estuviera desmoronando.

—Malfoy, yo…

—Dejemos esta conversación para cuando esto acabe, Hermione—susurró él—. Ahora tenemos que ir a echarle una mano a Potter.

La chica asintió, mirando hacia donde sus amigos la estaban esperando. Malfoy estaba ayudando con la evacuación y la defensa del castillo, aunque la mayoría de los defensores lo miraban con desconfianza absoluta.

Pero él estaba ahí. De su lado.

Hermione respiró hondo y se alejó de él, muy a su pesar. Pero sabía que cuando todo acabara volvería por él.

Tenía que hacerlo.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>(1) Reina guerrera de los icenos, uno de los pueblos que habitaban Gran Bretaña antes de la llegada de los romanos. Ella lideró un levantamiento general contra los romanos en el 60 a.C.<p>

(2) Libros publicados antes de la pascua de 1501.

* * *

><p><em>Sí, ha sido largo, pero tenía que esforzarme en desarrollarlos sin caer en el OoC. Espero sinceramente haberlo logrado y que lo hayan disfrutado.<em>

_¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
